Things Change Unexpectedly
by SatanSaphire
Summary: Blaise(girl!) is gone. She is still there but it's not her. Who is this new girl. Has Draco finally met his match. This will turn into a OC(kind of Blaise)Draco


Author's note: Well this is my first fan fic in a really long time. I got stuck on my old one (still am) so I decided to start something new to see if that would help me. I'm going to try to make this un Mary Sue like but I can't promise anything. Please read and review. If you want to flame me, well…go for it I guess. It's not like a flame is going to make me change anything so you would end up wasting your own time.

Important- " " means some one is speaking. ' ' is a thought. This is important so you don't get confused. Also, if I feel it necessary to put an authors note in the middle of text it will be with (A/N:A/N)

Warning: this is not planned to be ootp compatible. Although, it might end up being a little compatible. In which case, there will probably be spoilers. You have been warned.

Warning 2: Thinking about it as I type and I may end up having this set in first year instead so I might end up rewriting it. But we will just wait and see how it goes with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. I could write something sarcastic and witty as to why I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fics if I did but that is a little overdone don't you think.

"Blaise, are you alright?"

"I think she's coming to."

"Get out of the way!"

"I can't believe Longbottom dropped a cauldron on her."

"It was an accident and you know it, Malfoy."

"Are you alright, Miss Zambini?" Professor Snape asked in an almost sincere sounding tone.

She looked around, trying to focus her eyes.

"I'm alive if that counts. Where am I?" She felt like her head just came out of a blender.

"What do you mean? You are in potions class," Snape responded irritably.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that potions had been added to my schedule," she replied sarcastically. "The last thing I remember is getting hit with a foul ball in gym class and, as far as I know, there is no potions class in my school, so, once again, where am I?" She started to notice the people around her and what they were wearing. "What is this, some kind of cult?" She was starting to get worried. She had no idea where she was or who the hell any of these people were.

Snape looked at her apprehensively, "What is your name, girl?" Murmurs broke out all around her.

"Chloe,"

'Oh way to go, you just told some psycho cult leader your name, idiot'

Snape got up and walked out of the room. Chloe picked herself up off the floor and seated herself on one of the tables.

"What am I wearing?" she said to herself.

"School uniform," Lavender responded.

Chloe looked up, "Oh…so can any of you tell me where this school is located," she asked sarcastically.

"Well, no one really knows," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"How can no one know where it is? Never mind, I don't care. Can you at least give me an approximation?" she was getting annoyed.

"Northern England," Harry answered.

(A/N: I'm too lazy to look this up. If it is wrong please let me know and I will change it:A/N)

"What! Well…I guess that explains the accents. What is today's date and time?" she looked for a window to get an idea of the time of day. No luck.

"Longbottom must have hit you really hard if you don't even remember what day it is," Draco sneered.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry said angrily.

"Chill out hero boy. Just answer my question," she stepped between them. Both boys looked taken aback.

"Huh? Uh…it's September 3rd and about 2:10 in the afternoon."

She turned toward Draco, "Alright, Mr. Smarty-pants, would you care to explain to me how I got to England from the US in under 10 mins?" she raised her eyebrows.

"You never left, Zambini," he snapped.

"Who is Zambini," she asked irritably.

"You are," he replied in an equally irritated voice.

"No I …. What is that stench?" she sniffed the air. "Is that me?" she smelled herself. "Oh my god, it is! That's disgusting."

"Well I'm glad you finally noticed," Draco laughed.

She paid no attention to him. She looked down at her skirt with her long socks. 'I still look like me' She pulled down her socks. "Ewwww!" she groaned. Her leg hair was long enough to style. She quickly pulled the sock back up. She looked at her upper body. Her stomach, chest, and arms didn't look different; she was disappointed to notice. Her hands were a different story. Her nails were very uneven from being chewed on and had an unhealthy amount of dirt and god knows what else under them. She put her face in her hands and noticed that is was covered in pimples. "Oh my god," she whispered. She ran her fingers through her hair. It felt as if she had just soaked it in car oil. 'I don't remember my hair being this long.' "Does anyone have a mirror?" she asked. Everyone was staring at her. A few of the girls rummaged around for a mirror. Draco handed her one.

She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "Why doesn't that surprise me? Yours must be broken if you think that looks good."

He started to say something but she wasn't listening. She took a deep breath and forced herself to look in the mirror. She was horrified.

Just then, Snape returned with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Chloe, you are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are not positive as to how you got here but you will have to remain here until we find Blaise and bring her back. In the mean time, Mr. Malfoy will be in charge of showing you around and answering any questions you might have." Draco looked less than pleased.

"Albus, do you think that is wise?" McGonagall whispered.

"Minerva, Blaise is a slytherin. Chloe will need a slytherin guide and Draco is a prefect," he responded simply. "However," he looked at Draco over his spectacles, "There will be severe punishment for any inappropriate behavior," his voice was serious. "Mr. Malfoy, you may have the rest of the day off to take care of our guest," he said as if he were not just warning Malfoy. With that Draco smirked.

"Alright, Mr. Smarty-pants, where to first?" She waltzed passed him toward the door. Draco just glared at her. When she reached the door, she turned, "Well, let's go…unless you would rather stay, of course," she smiled. Draco looked at Snape and back at her. "But either way, you are stuck with me," she added. Draco strut right by her. "After you, your Majesty," she rolled her eyes.

"Chloe, one more thing before you go; you may see some unusual things. Keep in mind that you are perfectly safe," Dumbledore informed her.

She nodded and walked out of the room.

Author's Note: Kind of boring chapter I know. The next one should be rather entertaining.

Well, you took the time to read it, now please, if you would, take the few extra secs to review. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
